


The Life You Deserve

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Soulmates, season 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: After being told the news about how bad his injuries actually are, Wash decides to get a hold of Locus. Knowing he's able to trust him because how could he possible know this about his injuries?While waiting for Locus to show up, Wash decides that he's going to steal Jax's teleporter gun and use it to give Locus a better life than he got by going back to change his past. Hell. It'll even change Wash's future too. And that's a bonus.





	The Life You Deserve

The first thing Wash did when he found out the true nature of his injuries was to find the closest wall for him to punch. One, two, three, four, he can’t stop punching the wall. He’s frustrated with the Reds and Blues. Especially Carolina. She had no right to withhold anything. Then the others act like they knew nothing. Bullshit. They could’ve seen it even if they weren’t told. Noticed it. Something.

The second thing Wash does is call Locus. He’s been meaning to do so since he got released, but was never truly alone. In the little message left with a number, it says he left a way for Wash to contact him, but nothing to be able to contact Wash if he wanted to. Which means he can be trusted. Locus can be trusted no matter what. He knew nothing. Plus, Wash just greatly likes him.

When Locus does answer, Wash lets out a sigh of relief. It’s nice to hear his voice. Mustn’t get distracted. He asks if Locus can meet him there on Earth. Mostly since it’s easy to hide him because no one knows what he looks like out of armor. Except for Wash. So, it won’t be a shocking discovery.

The wait for Locus to show up seems like a millennia. While he waits, he comes up with an idea. Something that would not only help himself, but also help Locus the most. So, he sneaks into Jax’s office and casually steals the teleportation gun that he said he had. He goes back to where he was going to meet Locus. Not a moment too soon.

“Oh thank god,” Wash drops the teleportation gun on the ground and hugs Locus.

Locus hesitates to wrap his arms around Wash to give him a hug back. “It’s good to see you, too.”

It takes Wash a moment before he finally lets go of Locus. Part of him didn’t want to let go, but there’s something they’ve got to do. Something that Wash wants to do. He’s thought about it for long enough. He wants to give Locus the life he deserves.

Wash takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out before asking, “Locus, if you could go back and time to kill Felix before you ever went to Chorus, would you?” 

“What?” He’s confused. This came out of nowhere to him. 

“If you knew you could change your entire future, would you?” 

Confused still, Locus does think about it. If he had the chance to go back in time and kill Felix before he was able to get him to come to Chorus. Maybe. Yeah, he might do it. There’s a part of him that knows he’d do that. But another part of him that can’t. Even if he could. He wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger. In his mind, at least.

_ No, no more killing. _

Locus stares at Wash. Trying to figure out where this came from. Trying to understand what’s going through his mind.

“What if I said you could,” Wash picks up the transporter gun. “What if I said you can give me a date and place, then we could go back to deal with it?” 

“I-” Locus processes what’s said and thinks. Part of him wants to go back anyways. Just to see. But how could they? “How?” 

“This thing. Just need a date and place then to pray it takes back to where I told it to take us.”

They both look at it. Locus thinks he’s joking because there’s no such thing. There can’t be. But he finds himself thinking about where would be the best time go back to. When he thinks of one, he leans down and whispers it into Wash’s ear. 

 

Locus pulls Wash behind him the moment they get to where they’re going. Just in time for the both of them to hide from multiple cars driving by. Thankful they’re on the outskirts of the place, rather than getting in the middle of the firefight. When the last few cars go by, Wash speaks up.

“Okay, where exactly are we?” 

“This is an abandoned quarry. The mission was to take this... guy to the police. Bounty hunting. But, it went wrong. This is the stand off between the father of the guy and us.”

_ Broken fucking brain of yours. _

“Oh, so where are you in all of this?” 

Locus moves down the ways a little and grabs the sniper rifle planted there as a just in case they needed to move behind them. He sets it up and points it to himself. He then jesters for Wash to come take a look.

“Awh, you had long hair back then. I like it,” Wash sits back and manages to smile at him.

Locus nods slightly. He agrees with Wash. He liked it too. He misses it more than he thought he would.

“We have to wait until the fight is over. Then there will be a clear shot, but I cannot take the shot.”

“Oh, because of your no more killing thing?” 

Locus nods.

“Well, what if I tell you that killing this one last time will mean you’ll erase all the blood on your hands to begin with?”

He looks at him confused and asks, “What do you mean?”

“Because, see where we are? We’re in the past. And if you take the shot, the future will change. You won’t make it to Chorus. You wouldn’t have done any jobs after this. Your life will be completely different. You wouldn’t be wanted by UNSC.”

“But, why me?” 

“Felix was your partner. This makes it personal for you, but I’m willing to take the shot if you can’t. You deserve a better life than you got.”

“What about you?” 

That question catches Wash off guard. Even on Chorus the two were drawn to one another. Whether it was through Locus trying to figure him out or through Wash just wanting to help him get better because he reminded him of himself. They were there. And now after it all. Locus came to help. He wants to really help now that he can. Even if he can’t help himself.

“We… won’t know each other anymore.”

“No, we can’t do this.”

There was no hesitation in what Locus told him. He was saying no because he wants to know Wash. Wants whatever they have together. The peaceful silence that surrounds them. One another understanding what the other needs. He wants that. He can’t give that up just for a better life.

“Locus, it’ll be okay. Maybe we’ll meet again. Because my future changes a little too. We won’t crash on Chorus, hopefully. We’ll make it back to Valhalla. Then I’ll leave the group. Like my original plan was. Retire. Maybe then I’ll see you again as a different person.”

“I-” Locus goes silent.

Both turn their attention to the gun shots. Watching the fight from far back. Wash takes the sniper rifle and watches through the scope. Focusing on Locus when he’s within range. It’s difficult to watch for him. Knowing he’s not as broken then as he is now. Confirming that it’s better for them both to kill Felix here and now.

“Lo, do you want this?” 

“Yes, but I don’t want to… lose you,” Locus fully admits. He wouldn’t admit that to himself before, but now facing the possibility of never knowing Wash again, he admits it.

“We’ll meet again. I can feel it, okay?”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Trust me.”

Locus takes a deep breath and takes the sniper rifle. He sets up the shot where he knows Felix is going to be. He moves away from the rifle. Wash moves closer and puts his hand on Locus’.

“I’m here.”

Locus moves into position one last time. The cross hairs right in line with Felix’s forehead. Him and Siris are talking about being partners.

_ We’re survivors. We’re partners. _

“Take the shot Locus.”

He stops breathing as he pulls the trigger. Rightfully so. Before Siris or younger Locus can react, everything around them begins to change. 

 

It worked.

 

Ever since Felix died, Locus had been staying with the Wu’s until he could find a good enough job to be able to live on his own. Right now, he just contributes to everything around the house. He’s been seeing this really nice therapist. Taking medication. It gets easier and easier every day to just get out of bed.

Today, Locus took it upon himself to go out and about. He usually doesn’t go out alone, but he thought that going to the bookstore would be enough for him to handle. It’s just something he feels like he should do today.

As usual, he’s in the nonfiction section. Scouring every book they have as if he’s never been in this particular bookshop before. He’s always looking for the same books, but also looking for possibly something new to read. 

He’s oblivious to his surroundings. It’s gotten to the point that the bookkeepers won’t talk to him because he won’t notice their presence. It’s no surprise that he didn’t notice the stranger reaching for the same book as him.  _ On War  _ by Clausewitz. 

Locus looks at the stranger. Short, blond man. Freckles all over his face. Scars up and down his arms. He’s seen hell too.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Were you wanting the book?” the man asks.

“Yes, but you can have it. I’ll wait for another copy.”

“You sure? I haven’t been able to find this anywhere else and the one’s online seem to be more expensive.”

“I’m sure,” Locus gives him a little head nod.

“Thanks,” he grabs the book. “I- hmm.”

“What?” Locus tilts his head slightly. Confused.

“I feel like I know you.”

The moment the man says this, Locus realizes he feels the same way. Like he knows him somehow. That’s why he let him have the book. 

“I feel like I know you too…”

“Were you in Project Freelancer? My memory’s a little fuzzy of everyone that used to be there.”

“No, but I was in the UNSC.”

“Hmm, well. I can’t think of where I’d know you from.”

“I don’t know either.”

The way the man’s face scrunches up when he’s thinking is adorable to Locus. He likes the way this man looks. There’s something about him.

The man turns to leave to pay for the book. Locus stops him. Locus tries to remember what Megan told him about what to do if he likes someone. She’s been trying to help him with his people skills. Something about asking out for coffee or dinner.

“Um, would you like to… go get a cup of coffee…?” 

Everything feels so surreal. As if this isn’t the real world. That something happened to the two, but he doesn’t know what. It’s just  _ something  _ telling Locus to not let this man go without at least asking if he’d go out with him. Just something saying they know each other more than they realize.

“Sure,” he smiles. “My name’s Wash, by the way.”


End file.
